


Yellow Umbrella

by AbsoluteHominy



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cliche, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteHominy/pseuds/AbsoluteHominy
Summary: Youngjae felt his heart squeeze as he watched a bright smile split Daehyun's face, his wet copper bangs clinging to his forehead, creating a stunning picture. But in seconds it was gone and the brunette was once again running up the field, chasing down the black and white ball.This is another cliché high school AU one shot fluff piece, exploring Youngjae's feels for Daehyun. I'm sure you are thinking you've read this type of thing before, but I hope you'll give it a chance. ^^Crosspost from AFF





	Yellow Umbrella

 

There was a reason why the student council room was already empty only a half an hour after school had ended, leaving Youngjae alone to finish up all the other members' work. He'd like to say that they were just lazy and tell himself that if he did everything then at least it would be done right, but unfortunately, no matter how he suppressed it, he knew the truth. The reason he was working in solitude was because no one could stand to be around Yoo Youngjae, the arrogant ice prince.

What could he say; he didn’t sugar coat his opinions, and if that made him cold, then so be it. He took his student council work very seriously unlike the other members, who seemed to always have more important things to do, like hanging out with their friends. Then again, maybe he'd feel the same way if he had anyone to hang out with.

Youngjae released a sigh, pushing his papers aside as the light tapping on the window caught his attention. Looking for a distraction from his nagging thoughts, he moved towards the small window that overlooked the soccer field, glancing down to find a practice match currently being held. His eyes immediately focused on number six, Jung Daehyun, watching closely as the brunette ran the ball down the wet grass, skillfully maneuvering past the opposing team before passing the ball to his teammate, who successfully scored a goal.

Youngjae felt his heart squeeze as he watched a bright smile split Daehyun's face, his wet copper bangs clinging to his forehead, creating a stunning picture. But in seconds it was gone and the brunette was once again running up the field, chasing down the black and white ball.

Youngjae sighed, creating a small puff of steam on the glass. He knew it was stupid for him to harbor feelings for the athlete, especially considering they had nothing common. Youngjae was an academic, who had been picked to be in the student council because of his high grades and work ethic. He tried to be helpful, but people often got put off by his blunt personality.  Daehyun on the other hand, was a star soccer player and even though he was only a second year, he was already made vice captain because his teammates respected him so much.

Despite being in the same grade, Youngjae had never noticed the brunette until their paths crossed several months ago during the preparation for this year's Sports Day. Youngjae had first laid eyes on Daehyun at the initial planning meeting. His good looks had stood out right away, but like most of the other students in the room, it was easy to tell that he really didn't want to be there. In fact, he later admitted that he had been chosen to represent the soccer team when he was defeated in a game of “Rock, Paper, Scissors”, but at least he had actively participated in the meeting, occasionally throwing out an off the wall idea to ease the tension in the room. Also during the hectic weeks before the festival, Daehyun had really gone above and beyond to help out. He would often swing by the student council room after school and check on how things were going. There were even times when Youngjae would be moving equipment and he would randomly show up and offer to help him, wearing his signature smile.

Soon Youngjae started looking forward to seeing Daehyun. He really enjoyed the random chats they had, and even though they mostly focused on soccer or the upcoming event, Youngjae found the brunette easy to talk to. Even when he would start ranting about the other student council members, Daehyun would patiently listen and offer friendly advice. His voice was soft and had a sort of soothing quality to it that put Youngjae ease, and although they had only worked together for a month, somewhere along the way Daehyun had unknowingly crept his way into Youngjae's heart.

Youngjae wasn't stupid though. He knew Daehyun was just a nice guy and probably only talked to him out of politeness or to make a good impression with the student council for the soccer team. And he also knew that there was no way someone as gorgeous as Daehyun would be interested in someone as plain as him, even if he was into guys, which had yet to be seen. Unfortunately, all that knowledge did nothing to stop the hurt that Youngjae felt after Sports Day ended and he never heard from the boy again, only catching glimpses of him when his eyes drifted out the student council room’s window to see him playing soccer.

The rain increased in volume in tempo, heavily beating against the glass, bringing Youngjae’s thoughts back to the present, wondering if it was again his icy personality that had driven the boy away or if there was some other reason why Daehyun didn't like him, even as an acquaintance. Then suddenly a loud whistle sounded through the glass, signaling the end of the first period and Youngjae's eyes found the brunette once more. Daehyun seemed to be lost in thought, his plump lips pressed into a thin line, probably analyzing his opponent's plays and forming an attack strategy as he started walking off the field, but then suddenly his lips bounced back in fullness, unfurling a wide grin across his face. Youngjae wished he could stop his heart from reacting to the boy, feeling the tight constriction in his chest as he watched Daehyun's eyes sparkle with unknown thoughts. Then for a split second, Youngjae’s heart stopped as Daehyun lifted his head up, his eyes piercing through the glass of Youngjae's window.

As soon as their eyes met Youngjae instinctively backed away, stumbling into his chair as his heart fluttered and his brain overheated in a failed attempt to analyze the look in Daehyun’s eyes. “I'm such an idiot.” he mumbled as the adrenaline deflated from his system and he slumped over his desk, releasing a long sigh. After fifteen minutes of staring at the rest of his paperwork while contemplating if there was a rock on earth big enough for him to hide his embarrassment under, he decided the documents could wait until tomorrow and quickly packed his bag. He made his way down the stairwell to his shoe locker, changing into his street shoes and grabbing his yellow umbrella for the walk home.

'I wonder if he even thought to bring an umbrella.' Youngjae thought before slowly glancing over his shoulder to see if anyone was around. Since the coast was clear, he made his way over to Daehyun's shoe locker, taking a deep breath before he opened the door, only to find a pair of old sneakers inside that smelt as bad as they looked. 'What do I like about this guy again?' he pondered, but then a mental image of Daehyun smiling appeared. “Okay, I get it.” he mumbled to himself releasing a sigh as he recalled the fact that there was a soccer game this weekend and this smelly idiot was looking to catch a cold. Without a second thought, Youngjae impulsively threw his umbrella in Daehyun's locker, quickly shutting it and walking off towards the exit.

Before he opened the door to leave, he turned back to look at the locker, eying it with a wide smile before bursting through the exit, running as fast as he could though the pouring rain. Youngjae’s smile never left his face as he made his way across campus and as soon as he arrived home, he collapsed in a wet pile onto his bed, doing his best to convince himself that his racing heartbeat was solely due to the long jog and nothing to do with the single step he had taken to secretly get closer to Daehyun.

  
~~~~~~

“Acchooo” Youngjae sneezed, wiping his runny, red nose with a tissue.

“Youngjae!” the second year vice president screeched. “As an active member of the student council, you should be more responsible and take better care of yourself.”

Youngjae rubbed his temple as he glared at the girl, who hadn’t done a single thing since she had been elected into office this year, yet she had the nerve to lecture him about his responsibilities the very second he had sat down.

“How could you get a cold?” she asked, with an annoyed huff. “And there is a ton of paperwork to do, so you better suck it up.”

“Excuse me.”

“Well, you don’t think I’m going to do this by myself, do you? I have a date.”

“Why would I expect that, when you have yet to help me with a single task all year? In fact, I’m surprised you bother showing up at all.” he said, standing up and grabbing his messenger bag, ignoring the shocked look she was giving him. “So you can do whatever you want, but I feel like shit and I’m not going to sit here and listen to you complain about how I’m inconveniencing you.” and with that, he walked out the door.

Of course he had gotten sick from running home in the rain like a fool. And for what? Did he actually think that things were going to change between him and Daehyun just because of a stupid umbrella? “Shit.” Youngjae cursed as he stopped at his shoe locker and realized he had forgotten to bring another umbrella. He changed his shoes and made his way outside, stopping under the overhang, glaring at the pouring rainfall as he tried to figure out what he should do.    

“For someone who looked so happy yesterday, you sure look miserable today.” a familiar voice said, disrupting the constant sound of heavy drops of rain beating at the earth.

“Me, look happy? You must have confused me with someone else.” Youngjae impulsively replied, not even bothering to turn to the person he felt standing next to him as he kept his attention focused on the grey and gloomy scene before him.

“No, I’m sure. I definitely saw you running through the rain, Youngjae.”

Youngjae shivered slightly as he heard the boy use his name and finally turned his head, finding Daehyun's soft brown eyes staring at him. Youngjae's face instantly grew hot, excited that the brunette was finally talking to him again, yet extremely mortified at the same time. Of all the people in school who could have witnessed his foolish display yesterday, of course it just had to be Daehyun who had spotted him.

“It was nice to see you looking carefree, but today…” he trailed off and Youngjae watched as his perfect smile dropped into a look of concern. “Are you okay?”

Youngjae was touched by the brunette’s sincerity, no matter how bittersweet the situation was. Youngjae looked down; the brunette’s stare was making his chest ache. “I’m fine.” he said, unconsciously sniffling and then suddenly he felt a soft hand on his forehead.

“You don’t seem to have a fever, but you probably shouldn’t be standing out here in the cold. Were you headed home?” he said, removing his hand.

Youngjae’s eyes widened at the touch, but he didn't dare look up. “You’re a nice guy Daehyun. Hell, I’m surprised you even remember my name. But you shouldn’t waste your time worrying about me.”

“Why? And why wouldn’t I remember your name?” Daehyun asked in confusion.

Youngjae frowned. “Because I… Well, Sports Day was a long time ago…”

“Yeah, but you’re a hard guy to forget.”

“I suppose.” he said with a bitter laugh. “I am the dreaded ice prince, after all.”

Daehyun shook his head. “I don’t understand how you got that nickname, but it’s totally off base. You are anything but icy, and it was all of your passion that made Sports Day a success.”

“I didn’t…”

“Yes, you did. You practically ran everything all yourself.” he interrupted, cutting Youngjae off. “Also I really enjoyed talking with you. That one day when you burst into the room, ranting about how the third year president was dumber than monkey shit, I thought I was going to die.”

“In my defense, I didn’t know you were there.”

“I know, but it was still awesome.”

Youngjae shook his head before abruptly sneezing and he finally looked up when he heard Daehyun laugh.

“Sorry, your sneeze was cute.”

“What?” Youngjae exclaimed as the word “cute” bounced around his mind like a pinball.

“Hey, do you have an umbrella?” Daehyun asked, immediately changing the subject.

“Uh… no.”

“Here, take mine.” the brunette said, holding out Youngjae's yellow umbrella, causing him to turn pale.

“That's okay.”

“I insist.” Daehyun said, flashing his signature smile, forcing Youngjae to avert his eyes.

“No, you take it. You can't be sick for your game on Saturday.”

“Please, you already have a cold and I don't want you to get worse.”

“I'll be fine.”

“Stop being difficult and just take it.”

“I'm not being difficult. I gave it to you so you wouldn’t get sick, so don't...” The words ceased abruptly and Youngjae’s eyes went wide as he suddenly realized what he was saying, briefly noting the way Daehyun was grinning at him before he turned from the brunette and bolted into the rain. 

“Youngjae! Wait!”

'Shit. Shit. Shit.' Youngjae mentally cursed as he ran across campus. Of course Youngjae had forgotten that he had a soccer player chasing after him, and it was only a few minutes before Daehyun caught up to him. Youngjae let out a gasp as a strong hand grabbed his left wrist, turning him around and making him lose his footing on the wet concrete. He started to slip backwards, but Daehyun instantly pulled him into a tight embrace, holding him still. Youngjae's heart was thumping and his lungs were heaving as he leaned against the firm wall of Daehyun's chest and attempted to will his shaking knees to stop. 

“Youngjae?”

The warm whisper brushed against Youngjae's cheek, enticing the boy to tilt his head up, forgetting the reason he had been running away as he became lost in Daehyun's dark eyes. He stared at the boy, unable to form words as his body began to burn from the slight brush of their noses touching each other. They were so close, but neither moved to back away as their hot breaths steamed the air between them.

Rain was still pelting the earth, but the sound couldn't be heard over Youngjae's heart, nor felt over the tickle of Daehyun's breath as the gap between them slipped closed.  
Their lips softly melted together and Youngjae's eyes fluttered shut. He felt Daehyun's hand gently cup his cheek, his lips slightly parting and firmly pressing into Youngjae’s, savoring the sensation before he slowly pulled away. “Youngjae, I like you a lot.” he said on a shaky breath as his thumb gently stroked the boy's cheek.

Youngjae stood there, staring in awe as Daehyun's face blossomed with a rosy color. His mind tried its best to process the kiss and confession, coming to the conclusion that he must have unknowingly ran off a cliff and died at some point because there was no way reality could ever be as wonderful as this.

“Jae?” Daehyun pleaded, waiting for a response as his hand slipped away from Youngjae's face.

Youngjae watched the rainwater trickle from Daehyun's wet bangs and slide down the side of his face, a droplet slipping into the crease of his perfect lips, and delusion or not, he wanted it. He wanted Daehyun; his love and kisses, his perfect smile, everything. And so he gave in to his desire, leaning forward and slowly licking the raindrop off of the brunette's bottom lip. “I like you too.” he spoke in a soft voice before connecting their lips once more.

Daehyun's eyes widened, feeling Youngjae nibble gently on his bottom lip. He had been attracted to the student council member the second he had laid eyes on him, later falling for his quick witted sass, but he never expected Youngjae to feel the same or make a move.

Youngjae slid his arms around his neck and Daehyun pulled the boy closer as their open mouths collided and their tongues met for the first time, instantly engaging in an intimate dance.

Youngjae released a soft moan that vibrated past Daehyun's lips, his fingers burying themselves the brunette's damp hair as Daehyun took control, thoroughly exploring his mouth. Youngjae didn't fight for dominance, but simply followed Daehyun's lead, returning the flicks and licks of his tongue with equal passion, until air grew sparse.

Daehyun's lungs were beginning to burn, but he couldn't resist the temptation to capture Youngjae's tongue between his lips, delighting in the way the boy moaned as he gently sucked on it, until the need for oxygen became too strong and he let the Youngjae's tongue slip away.  

As soon as Daehyun released him, Youngjae's eyes fluttered open, looking up at the brunette. The pair stared at each other for a moment, both taking panting breaths and struggling for words as the rain continued assaulting their drenched bodies. Unconsciously Youngjae shivered, reminding Daehyun of the fact that they were still standing in the rain and he reached into his bag, pulling out Youngjae's yellow umbrella, popping it open and covering them both with it.

“Don't you think it's a little late for the umbrella?” Youngjae said with a smile as his hands fell to his side, staring at Daehyun, who looked thoroughly soaked.

“Well, if someone hadn't run off, we could have used it earlier.” he said with a laugh.

“Touché.” Youngjae replied with a shrug of defeat.

“But I guess I'll forgive you, since you're such a good kisser.” Daehyun said with a smile.

“Is that so?” Youngjae asked, looking down at his feet, feeling slightly embarrassed.

“It is.” Daehyun said, his grin growing wider as he watched the ruby color flood Youngjae’s soft cheeks. “And as much as I'd like to stay here kissing you, I don't think it’s good for you to be out in the rain.”

“You’re probably right. So...” he said, fidgeting slightly until Daehyun took his hand in his.

“So...can I walk you home?”

Youngjae nodded and lead Daehyun down his usual path.

After several minutes of silence, Daehyun squeezed Youngjae's hand. “Am I making you uncomfortable?”

“No. Sorry. I was just thinking.”

“About what?”

“About you. I mean…I don’t understand why you would like someone like me?” Youngjae said with a sigh.

“You mean someone handsome and witty, like you?”

Youngjae shook his head. “No, I...” he started but Daehyun quickly cut him off, holding Youngjae’s hand tighter as he spoke.

“Yes, you are. When I saw you yesterday, smiling and running through the rain, it was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Seriously, I even missed a pass cause I too busy watching you and then I got chewed out by my coach after the game, but it was more than worth it.” he said with a loving smile, noting the way Youngjae's face turned a darker shade of crimson. “I had seen you with a yellow umbrella before, so when I found it in my locker, I hoped so badly that it belonged to you, just so I might have an opportunity to talk to you again.”

“If you wanted to talk me, you could have just visited the student council room.”

“Believe me, I thought of several lame excuses to go there, but I knew you would see through them all and I didn't have the courage to just confess outright.”

“Oh. And here I thought you wanted nothing to do with me.”

“Well, obviously you thought wrong.”

“Obviously.” Youngjae remarked with a short laugh, his smile falling slightly as he looked up and realized he was only a few doors down from his house. “Well. This is me.” he said, turning to walk up to his front porch. Daehyun followed behind him until Youngjae stopped in front of the door, turning back to look at the brunette as a nervous silence surrounded them.

“So, I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow.” Daehyun started, still anxiously holding on to Youngjae’s hand. “Maybe we could meet up at lunch?”

“I'd like that.” Youngjae said with a warm smile that instantly put Daehyun at ease.

“Alright, tomorrow then.” Daehyun said, squeezing Youngjae's hand lightly before reluctantly letting go.

Youngjae nodded before turning to unlock his door, pushing it open, but instead of stepping inside he turned back. “Daehyun.” he called in a low tone before stepping forward, grabbing the lapel of the brunette's jacket and planting a wet kiss on his lips and just as Daehyun started to respond Youngjae pulled back. “See you tomorrow.” he said with a bright smile before stepping inside and closing the door behind him.

A lopsided smile formed on Daehyun’s lips as he stared at the closed door in awe, his heart beating in loud erratic thumps. Every time he thought he was starting to figure Youngjae out, the boy always seemed to surprise him with something new, tripping him up and making him fall deeper. He slowly made his way down the steps, slightly dazed from the giddy feeling bubbling in his stomach and as he reached the sidewalk he turned back, taking one last look at Youngjae's house before running home, fighting off the urge to knock on Youngjae's door and continue his exploration of the younger boy's mouth. But he didn't have to rush it. Youngjae had returned his feelings, and tomorrow would be another day to learn more about the boy who had stolen his heart with the help of his yellow umbrella.  
   
~~~~~~~~~  
   The End  
~~~~~~~~~

 

Thanks for Reading. ^^ So…What do you think??? I feel like I haven’t written anything this innocent in a super long time, so it was kind of a challenge to come up with some decent dialogue. I hope it wasn’t too cheesy. If anything I hoped you enjoyed their kissing/confession scene because I thought I at least did a pretty decent job with that. ^^

Comments are everything: love, advice (ie a wakeup call), and appreciation, so whatever the thought, good or bad, drop it on me. ^^

 

 


End file.
